Love Sweet As Pain
by emocookie77
Summary: What happens when an emo walks into Konha as the new girl? what happens when a vampire suddenly take interest in her? Will he kill her or fall in love with her? She is innocent but deadly and he is a vampire with lust problem. Love is it possible?
1. Chapter 1

**LOL Welcome people! I decided to do a story about Naruto! My main character is Sasuke Uhicha I just havent added him in yet! I'm warning you right now that this story might contain some mature content as well as bad lanuguage! **

**P.S I own none of the Characters BUT my own!!! Which you will see who they are! Please tell me what you think! Give me Reviews please Otherwise i wont continue the story!!!!**

* * *

Sometimes we all wonder what in the hell is going but sometimes we are unable to figure it out. I know what I am saying right now doesn't make any sense but with time it will make sense, sometimes we are left with the biggest puzzle. It is our job to find the answers to the riddle and open up that door. The closed door might have something good for you or might have something horrible. Even though we don't know what to expect we still keep fighting, still keep going but why if we don't know what to expect. Simple its called life. Life can play many cruel games on you one of them called love. Love can be your greatest friend or worst enemy. On some cases it take both role for example a story character from a book. They have true love and false love that later turns out to be the enemy.

We know the typical average love story, dear lord how I wish mine was the same, where the knight and shining armor comes to get me. He takes me away to a place where princess and princes can live happily ever after. When I was younger I always imaged my self being stolen away by my prince, who would pick me up and carry me off on a black stallion away from here. Even when I was younger I was always eager to get away, I that inner need to get away. To this day I have the inner calling telling me to escape and run away. Some where far, far from all the troubles and problems but deep down I know that my problems would only follow me where I went.

Just as those through would finish running through my head another set of abstract ideas would run past. Such as suicide, I'm sure your wondering what the hell will suicide but create more problems right? Its extremely simple it removes your existence from the phrase of this earth, nonetheless your memories remain and hunt the people that cared and loved u truly without the lie. So that option was crossed off right then and there but I kept venturing back to that idea, even a few times I took an over dose, I cut my self all that good stuff. But the friends I had keep that small light of fire burning deep within me running.

Your right I might seem insane, stupid, an attention seeking brat also you might think I'm a bitch but your wrong. I never had the need for attention as much I wanted to stay out of it I got into it. Yeah I've heard that line "If you things like that of course people are going to talk about you and watch you." Well, no you don't need to stare me down like some type of criminal! I have feeling too! don't ignore what I'm feeling , that was the message I wanted to get across. So many times I tried to convey that to people but what did I get I got sympathy. If I needed sympathy I am absolutely positive if I went onto the street and was a beggar I would get a lot of it.

Anyway enough with this nonsense above your probably by my guess wondering what on earth this story is about right? Well, I'll give you a sample to it. On second thought why don't you just keep reading, man was that common sense. Oh well my bad you'll learn to get use to my writing and my messed up thoughts. Surely it wont take that long unless you're a slow person not as mentally just slow at catching things. Any who let me stop my ranting and move along with the story.

**********

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted, across the hallway. "No more!! I don't trust to begin with and I never will all you do is lie to me!!"

I slammed my room door shut, trying to keep all the bad things out of my room and my mind. I felt someone bang against the door shouting, screaming, yelling for me to let them in. I sat against the room door feeling the door pound against my back as I pressed my self harder to the door to keep them out. My parents. I wanted to be so far away from them, with every fiber in my being right now I wanted to run away. I couldn't run away if I did where would I go? Who would care about me? Even so no one here cared about me I had a roof of my head, clothes on my back and food in my belly. Wait, scratch that I haven't eaten anything today.

I crawled over to my bed and pulled small bag out from under there it was filled with, cake, cookies and sweets. I munched on a few before putting my bag under my bed and closing my eyes leaning against the frame of the bed. I opened my eyes slowly and starred at the door blankly, it seems like that have stopped for now. I just blinked a few more times, and pulled my laptop out from under my pillow, switching it on. I waited for it to load up and then typed in the password. Once my main screen popped up I clicked on Mozilla Firefox.

I clicked over to .com/user/emocookie77 once I got there I logged into my account. I didn't get far before someone's message popped wanting to chat. I replied to the message before I got an IM from someone. I replied back to the person;

Emocookie77: hey whts up?

XxbrokenheartXx: nothing much chillin

Emcookie77: well lucky u

XxbrokenheartXx: wht parents in fight again?

Emocookie77: the one and only

XxbrokenheartXx: wht abt this time?

Emocookie77'; wht else grades….. No comment to them seriously

XxbrokenheartXx: well tht is just plain fucked up I hate when they do shit like tht.

Emocookie77: ur telling me I live here

XxbrokenheartXx: wanna sneak out 2nite there is party at Josh's place

Emocookie77: should I dare?

XxbrokenheartXx: yo son live alittle ur 18 nxt week!

Emocookie77: indeed very true fair maiden.

XxbrokenheartXx: one word shut up

Emocookie77: that my fair maiden was 2

XxbrokenheartXx: oh you little bitch!

Emocookie77: proud to be one so yeah ill see ur ass little make it pretty for me

XxbrokenheartXx: always do laterz

Emocookie77: luvs

XxbrokenheartXx: ditto

I logged off the yahoo account and when back to crunchy roll to se many 11 or more messages I clicked on them replied back to each before getting off quickly. O.O didn't want anyone to reply to me before I got of. I put my laptop away to safety before running into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen at this so called "party"**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Okay people I thought about and decided not to write the party part and skip to the next day because its well more interesting! Lol haha please submit reviews and tell me what you think please!]**

**Sasuke: shut up Dark**

**Dark: oh your plain out mean im going to josh!**

**Sasuke: hn. Fine**

**Dark: *runs to Josh***

**Josh: hey beautiful**

**Dark: hey there handsome**

**Josh: *huggles me* I love you**

**Dark: I love you too!**

**P.S stay tuned for farther Sasuke, Dark and Josh adventures!**

**~Now the story begins~**

"No!" I stated, walking up the stairs clammily. "I will not attend Kohna High. I refuse to leave Franklin."

I walked into my room hearing my parents yelling, shrieking name at me, I have out a small sign picking up the blade, razor that was near by. I ran it smoothly over the already bruised left wrist wanting to get away. I felt the blood run down my wrist that bloody red rose flashing standing out against my pale skin. I felt my mind lifted off the tangled mess downstairs, looking up towards the ceiling wishing that today would end already. In a sense I was happy up until my parents told me I was moving. That party yesterday had driven my senses into auto mode because I didn't feel anything before. Now there I was once again being yelled at by my foster parents about being moved because of my behavior. Those assholes no nothing of loosing someone very dear to you, what it does to your inner human. Nonetheless I didn't have a choice to go and I knew fairly well I didn't. But I could still resist and make them suffer making me suffer couldn't I? Pay back is a beautiful thing if it is done properly.

I felt my mouth dry up the feeling that it has been dried up like parchment paper ew that was gross. I began to have sudden flash backs to yesterday party oh what it had been. The flashing lights running around the room, dancing against the bloody red walls of the house. The blank table cloth laying softly over the table, covered in drinks, deserts, and trays of food. I glances side ways at something my eyes scanning the room for someone. I gave out a sign, I couldn't find the person I was looking for.

"Looking for someone?" whispered. A slickly sweet voice in my ear.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist pulling me closer to their body an I gave out a small shiver. Oh, I knew who this was it was the person I was looking for…. The touch was fairly known a little well to my body. I was turned around the face the person, my burning gaze was starring into forest green eyes. The small smirk resting on his lips as he moved them into mine. The kiss was rough yet really sweet. I could taste the sweetness sugar and the cool mint disperse into my mouth. I began to back away from the person, reaching the wall with my hands. I tracing the wall with my finger tips to the rough edges of the wall pressing my self into it. I gasped when he grabbed my hands and pinned them into the wall.

"Josh." I moaned, "Please not here."

Josh was my boyfriend as you clearly see that, this always happened, no doubt I wasn't complaining but still. He pulled away from my faintly and turned back to the glistening lights of the party.

~End of flash backs~

"Hello. Josh?" I whispered, through the sound hole on my cell phone. "I'm sorry but we are over."

I hanged up the phone before he could respond or protest to the break up, my eyes burning with furious tears and pain. I picked up my bags heading out of the door, I knew incredibly well he was on his way here right now.

**~Hours Later~**

"Na Konnichiwa. [Hello]" said a pink hair girl, "O-name wa nan desu ka? [what is your name]"

She is Japanese. I'm in FREAKING JAPAN! Okay here was my sign to start to loose control and start to spazz. My foster parents dumped me into an academy, a "high school" in Japan! Milles away from my home where I belonged where I freaking lived!

"Oh, I'm sorry." she grinned, giving me you're the meat look. "You don't speak Japanese?"

"Watashi no namae wa Hope desu ka. [My name is Hope.]" I replied, giving her a fuck off look. "Dozo, Torie wa doko desu ka? [Please, where is the bathroom?]"

She looked at me in otter shock as if I had smacked her across the face and stolen her boyfriend or something of that sort. She pointed to a cream color door on the right hand side, I gave out a small sign before heading in that direction. I pushed opened the door roughly and walked I was even an inch into the bathroom and my body collided with someone else's.


End file.
